I Will Destory Him
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Sequal to Broken But Not Destoryed and Holding Me Together  Jade thought nothing could be worse then her rape but she will have to live through every parents worst nightmare when Willow is raped.
1. Rocking Their World

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious but I do own the orginal characters. This is the third in the Broken But Not Destroyed series and there is going to be some serious drama.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's point of view<strong>

How do you describe an indescribably moment? How do you take something that seems to be so complex and break it down to the compounds of your mind so that you can understand and accept that it is happening? How do stay positive when you just want to scream? It was a moment I never thought would come and it was a moment I never wanted to come. It started simply enough. Beck and I had an argument. I didn't respond for two reasons. First, I thought he was being an idiot. Secondly I couldn't move even if I wanted to. It was like my feet were frozen to the floor.

"You know what, you-"  
>He was interrupted by his phone ringing.<p>

"Excuse me a minutes," he said and picked up the phone.

I didn't know this phone call would change our lives forever.

Beck listened as his face grew as white as pure snow.

"You're serious? When did this happen? How? What? No... You did nothing wrong. We'll be there shortly"

He paused for a minute.

"You did the smart thing," Beck said, "HE was armed. If you attempted to stop him he could have killed her."

Tears were pooling in Beck's eyes. He said goodbye and hung up.

"Beck what happened," I asked and he grabbed my hand

"Jade sit down," he told me so I wouldn't fall. I obeyed him. Something was clearly VERY wrong.

"It's Willow," he told me, "Bethany just called. Willow is in Hollywood General."

I swear at that moment I felt my heart stop. I managed to eek out the question 'why'. He closed his eyes before answering.

"Someone broke into the house," Beck told me, "They were armed with a knife and they-"

"They stabbed her," I interrupted

"No," Beck said, "whoever broke into the house..." his voice broke, "raped Willow... the same way Eli did to you"


	2. Too Much Too Soon

**Beck's point of view**

There are words that change your life forever.

_"I do"_

_"Congratulations it's a girl"_

_"You got a new job"_

Then there are horrible words you never want to hear that changes you life forever.

_"You have cancer"_

_"Your sister is dead."_

_"You have to have your arm amputated."_

But the words that are the worst words in the world to hear I heard today.

_"Your daughter has been raped"_  
>I was reeling. It was bad enough when Jade was raped.<p>

Jade had a very difficult time and understandably so. She had nightmares practically every night. She couldn't even go down corridor D. She would have a panic attack. Now my four-year-old child is going through this. I leave Cat in charge of the group. I grab Jade and we make our way to the hospital. Jade is driving.

"Babe," I said, "Slow down. What if we get pulled over?"

"GOOD," she replied, "Then we will have an escort to the hospital. Then we will get to see our daughter sooner"

Jade's point of view

OH GOD THIS HURTS SO BAD. It's not like physical pain. That goes away. This is so much worse. I wish to hell that it was me that was in the house when it happened, NOT my baby. This is the child I love more than my own life. This is the child that makes getting up in the morning something I want to do, not something I dread doing. This is my daughter and she had some sick **** break into the house and ***** rape her. She's only 5 for GOD sakes. This is ****** killing me. There's no parenting course that can teach you how to act in this situation. Beck looked at me as I ran through a red light.

"Jade," he said gently, 'her life has changed"

"WOW," I said, "You're a real ALBERT ENSTEIN aren't you. Her life has changed? SHE ****** GOT RAPED. A mother-***** bastard broke into the home OUR DAUGHTER was in and put his huge **** into her small… (I trailed off not being able to say it) and you think her life has changed? NO ****!"  
>He put a comforting hand on my shoulder and I just continued to cry until there were no more tears left to cry. Then I cried some more. I don't know how I could see well enough to make it to the hospital but somehow I did... and I pulled in.<p>

* * *

><p>The reason I wrote it the way I did was because Jade's thoughts are so jumbled up she doesn't know how to express them. That's why there are the stars for the curse words<p> 


	3. From Bad To Worse With One Stop At Good

Willow's Point of View

_Where is my mommy and daddy? I want them. The doctors poked me with a lot of needles and did some other stuff that really hurt a lot. They were really nice but it hurt a lot. I wish mommy and daddy were here. Why couldn't they wait for mommy and daddy before they took those tests? Why did the guy who hurt me be so mean?_

Jade's Point of View

The doctors tried to explain to me about the tests they ran on Willow.

"YOU DID IT WHILE WE WEREN'T HERE," I shouted, "SHE'S ONLY FIVE FOR GOD SAKE! Those tests are horrible"  
>Beck guided me aside.<p>

"Jade," he said gently, "Are you sure you can handle seeing Willow?"  
>I glared at Beck.<p>

"You are not going to tell me I can't see my daughter Beck. She is MY DAUGHTER. She has just been through the most traumatic experience in her whole damn life and she's five years old. Her mother is going to be there"

"I'm not trying to keep you from her," he said, "But you have to calm down first"  
>I grunt in frustration.<p>

"Look Jade Willow needs you to NOT lose control. I'm as angry as you are about what that bastard did to her"

"I will destroy him," I said

Beck looked at me.

"How," he asked, "You don't even know who he is."

"When I find out who he is," I said, "I'm going to destroy him"

"Yeah and then what happens to you? You would get arrested if you killed him"  
>Doctor Oliver came out.<p>

"I overheard your conversation," he said, "The good news is you can't destroy him. He is already dead. He was caught and an officer had to shoot because he had a gun and tried to shoot the officer. The bad new is that I looked up his record. The man that raped Willow," Tears were pooling in his eyes, "Has AIDS"  
>I swear I thought my heart stopped.<p>

Beck's Point of View

Jade's face was as white as snow. I swear I thought my heart would stop.

"Does that automatically mean Willow has AIDS," I asked growing pale

"No it doesn't automatically mean that. I have her on IV antibiotics right now-"

"I need to see her," Jade said firmly  
>My uncle led us into Willow's room. She was laying there almost in shock.<p>

Jade's point of view

_Drive by acting exercise, _I thought to myself, _You just find out your 5 year old daughter has been raped and could be HIV+. _

This wasn't a nightmare. This wasn't a drive-by acting exercise. This is my daughter. She's lying in a hospital bed after the worst day of her life. I walk over and kiss her forehead.

"Move over sweetie," I tell her.  
>She obeys as she always does and I lay down next to her and take her into my arms.<p>

"I've got you," I told her gently, "I've got you"

I sang to her and she seemed to stock shaking but she was still in shock.

* * *

><p>Willow can't talk. She is in a state of shock and it will be several chapters before she can talk again<p> 


	4. Unanswered Questions Unsettled Scores

Jade's point of view (continued)

Imagine this. You are sitting on your bed or sitting in a class or sitting on the sofa or having any normal kind of life. Maybe you're making dinner. Maybe you're watching TV. Maybe you're just taking a walk. Hell, maybe you're fighting with your boyfriend and pissed off with him because he said something incredibly stupid. Then, All of a sudden a tornado hits. Maybe it's a hurricane. Maybe it's a snowstorm or maybe it's a phone call that you get telling you that your five year old daughter got raped and is at risk for AIDS! I'll take a hurricane or a tornado or hell even a fucken detention in room 10D over that any day. For those of you who don't understand why I equate that with a natural disaster... I was **raped **in that room last summer. I would relive that every day of my life to prevent it from happening to Willow but I can't. It happened already. I am glad the FUCKING SON OF A BITCH that did this to my daughter is dead but I am sorrowful that he died peacefully. I want him to suffer and burn in hell for all of eternity. He could never **ever **be forgiven for what he did to my daughter. I hate that bastard. How dare he do that to my daughter!

Willow's Point Of View

Every time I close my eyes I see him. I see his dark eyes. I see his evil smile. Every time I close my eyes I feel the way that he... hurt me. I want to cry. I want to scream. I want to know what I did wrong to make him hurt me like that! As they were wheeling me into the hospital room I saw a daddy hurt his little boy. He took his hand and hit the little boy and the little boy cried. I was confused. My mommy and daddy never hurt me. My mommy and daddy never yelled at me. My mommy and daddy never punished me in any way. But this stranger made me cry. Why? And why would someone hurt another person. Why would that guy want to hurt me? Why would that daddy want to hurt his little boy? I don't understand.


	5. Changes All Over The Place

"I invited Cinderella over to our house for dinner"

Jade stared at me like I was an idiot.

"Beck," she said slowly as if she was talking to a 3 year old, "You do know that Cinderella isn't real right?"

"Of course I know she's not real"

"Then how did you invite her to dinner?"

"You know Cinderella isn't real and I know Cinderella isn't real but guess who doesn't know Cinderella isn't real. Willow doesn't know that Cinderella isn't real"

"Well of course she doesn't know that. She's five years old"

"I want her to have a break from her r a p e and the horror she's going through. I also think maybe it will get her talking again"

She kissed me.

"Beck that's a wonderful idea," Jade said, "I love it."

"One more thing," I told her, "I bought us a new house"

"You what," she asked, "Why?"

"Do you remember what you had told me when you found out I was hired to replace Sikowitz? You said I was never under circumstances to give you detention"

"Well yeah," she said, "I was raped in that room"

"And Willow was raped in the RV. She would have bad memories of that place now. I bought us a nice 4 bedroom hour 20 miles away. I sold the RV"

"Smart thinking," Jade said, "GOD this is killing me that it happened to her."

"I know," I told her, "I wish it were me it happened to"

"Thank you for that gruesome imagine Beck," she said winching, "But I know what you mean. I wish it were me too. Willow did not deserve this. She's five and her life... it changed forever. It's not fair"

"Tell me about it," I said, "I honestly thought nothing could ever be worse then your rape. This makes your rape seem like a day in the carnival"


	6. Reasonable Fear

Willow's Point of View

Daddy invited a special guest over to the house for dinner. Cinderella. I didn't even know she was real. She was so sweet. She even let me try on her glass slipper. I didn't fit it. She explained that I was just a little girl and when I get older it would fit and she gave me a pair of glass slippers that did fit me. That was so cool. I had forgotten that I was a little girl. I forgot what it's like when the worst problem in my life was having to get an owiee (or a shot)

"Willow? Honey," Mommy said interrupting my thoughts, "Can you pass me the french Fries?"

"Of course," I said passing mommy the fries. Mommy makes yummy fries.

"Thank you sweetheart"

Daddy bought us a new house too. I loved the new house. It was really cute. I had my own room too. Also, I had a playroom. Mommy and daddy got me a whole bunch of new toys to play with. Rainbow, that's my doggie and NLM, my kitty get their own rooms too. It was a fairly big house. Rainbow's room was filled with toys and so is NLM. Best of all it's away from the place where the bad guy hurt me.

Cinderella had to say goodbye after that. I felt sad that she had to go. It wasn't fair.

"She'll be back," daddy promised me.

"KK," I said.

Jade's Point Of View

KK? I couldn't help thinking how much Willow sounded like Cat. It was really cute. Of course I don't want her going around saying WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, all the time.

"Honey," I said a few hours later, "It's time for bed"

She threw a fit. That was not like Willow. She never had tantrums. Beck quickly got to her level.

"Sweetheart why don't you want to go to bed," he asked her.

"I don't wanna be alone," she said, "I don't want him to find me"


	7. Devestating

Jade's point of view (continued)

I knelt down to Willow's level and took her in my arms. I felt like my heart was going to break in half. My baby shouldn't have to go through this. I wanted to murder that bastard who did this to my daughter. Willow was terrified of something as simple as going to bed.

"Willow," Beck said gently, "He'll never find you. He's not here anymore"

"Oh," Willow said, "Where did he go?"

Beck and I looked at each other. How do you explain something like that to a little girl.

"He went to the sky," Beck said

I glared at Beck. There is no way that bastard went to heaven.

"Mommy," Willow said, "Can you stay with me tonight?"

I nodded.

"Of course I will," I told her gently.

I laid down with Willow and she was asleep in about an hour.

Beck's point of view

I made Willow Yice cream for breakfast. Yes I know that's usually dessert food or a snack but I thought there's no harm in it this one time. She ate hungrily. Willow loves Yice cream. The phone rang. It was my uncle.

Dr. Oliver's point of view

I hated this. Willow's AIDS test came back and it was positive. How the hell was I supposed to tell my nephew and his girlfriend that their daughter... because that's what she is... their daughter has HIV. AIDS! A disease that kills 100% of the time without mercy is plaguing Willow. I wish their was an easy way to tell them this. I wish there was some way to soften the blow. But I couldn't.

"Hello?"

"Beck," I said, "It's me. Listen I need you to come in... I need you and Jade to come in. There's something I need to tell you"

"Is everything alright," Beck asked.

I paused.

"I really can't talk about this right here on the phone," I said, "It's... complicated. Come in, in about an hour."

"Alright," Beck said, "We'll be in as soon as Cat comes by. She's watching Willow tonight"

I nodded.

"Take your time," I said, "I love you"

As soon as he hung up I dialed my friend, Dr. DINGLEBERRYBLANKETHOOPER. He's Russian and he has a new treatment for what Willow has that has worked about fifty percent of the time. It's Willow's best chance to beat the disease.


	8. Between A Rock And A Hard Place

**Jade's point of view**

Dr. Oliver sat us down.

"Beck... Jade... this is not going to be something you are going to want to hear. I wish there was an easier way to say this but it's not something that I want to tell you but I have to. It's very hard."

I felt like I was going to lose my cool. I really didn't want him rambling on and on. I was frightened. Something was not right. But what was going on. I need to calm down. It can't be so bad could it?

"Willow's AIDS test came back positive," Dr. Oliver said.

"WHAT! NO. WILLOW CAN NOT HAVE AIDS!"

Beck put his hand on my shoulder trying to calm me but I was anything but calm.

"I'm sorry," Dr. Oliver said, "This is just as hard for me as it is for you"

"Excuse me," I said laughing, "Does your daughter have AIDS? Does YOUR daughter have a disease that is going to kill her? No. I DON'T think so. My five-year-old daughter is dying from a horrible disease. It's not fair. WILLOW didn't do anything wrong?

"I have a friend that might be able to help somewhat," Dr. Oliver continued, "I'm waiting for him to get back to me"

_Andre's Point of View_

_"Beck," I asked later, "Why do you look so upset?"_

_"Willow has AIDS," Beck said tears streaming down his eyes._

_I laughed. That had to be a joke. _

_"WHAT IS SO FUNNY," Beck asked yelling, "YOU FIND IT FUNNY THAT MY DAUGHTER HAS A FATAL DISEASE?"_

_"You mean she really does," I asked._

_"WHAT! You think I'm __making that up__? You know I would never joke about something like this"_

_"You know," Cat said, "I bet if she didn't have AIDS anymore she wouldn't have AIDS anynmore"_

_I knew exactly what Cat was talking about. I had healing powers. But it wasn't as strong as it used to be. I certainly didn't have the power to cure AIDS at this point. _

_"If I could heal her I would Cat. You know that?"_

_"Maybe I can," Tori offered._

_Tori had also developed healing abilities but MINE were stronger then hers. _

_"Tori," I told her, "I don't think that's such a good idea. It's way too dangerous for you."_

_"Okay," Tori said, "But why?"_

_"Do you remember what I went through," I said_

_"Yes," she sighed, "I know. It's a small price to pay"_

* * *

><p>Willow will be alright. Tori is about to do something ABSOLUTELY incredable<p> 


	9. Dr Oliver's Advice

Tori's Point of View

_Healing can take A LOT out of a person. In my case, my abilities are not as strong as Andre's are so I will probably have to suffer the same thing he suffered years ago. I'm terrified as all heck. But I know that Willow's life was on the line. _

"Andre," I asked him, "If I were covered in emotional garbage would you still love me?"

He looked at me like I was stupid.

"Tori there is no way I could ever **stop **loving if I tried," He told me, "You make me laugh. You make me smile. You give me hope and you are my heart and soul. Of course you will always be loved"

"Say I had to go through some tough things. Would that make me end up in the wrong-"

"That's never going to happen," he said, "You will never be rejected... not by me... **ever**"

"Thank you," I told him, "That's what I needed to know"

Willow's Point of View

I hate being sick. My great uncle called his friend and there is a bunch of shots that he sent my mommy and daddy that I have to take before I could maybe get better. The shots hurt a lot. Mommy cries when she gives me the shot. She never shows me that she's crying but I can hear her after she leaves my room. I try not to cry. I try not to let my owiee hurt so much. But mommy can always tell that I'm sad. She gives me a special treat after. Usually it's a YICE CREAM and she turns on Cinderella.

Jade's point of view

"I hate her having to hurt from these shots," I told Dr. Oliver.

"Where do you give her the shot," he asked me

"Usually in her bedroom," I said

"I mean where do you give it to her," Dr. Oliver asked, "on her body"

"Oh. Normally on her leg or her bottom"

"Give it to her on her shoulder," he told me, "It will hurt a lot less. Also put a piece of ice on her before giving her the shot. That will numb the area."

"Really," I asked sniffling a little bit.

"Yes,"Dr. Oliver said


	10. Justified Rage

Beck's Point of View

Willow had a nightmare today. I heard her screaming. Jade and I both rushed in but she was trembling so bad. It was scary. It made me want to cry. This is my baby girl here. She's sweet and smart and funny and now she's the fucken victim of rape. It took 2 1/2 hours to calm her down. She finally fell asleep with Jade in her bed and me on the floor next to them.

I'm not a violent person by any means. I'm gentle as they come but I would like to take the jackass that raped my daughter and tear off his head. Then I would like to take his head and shove it up his ass while he is still somehow alive to feel it. I would like to take a screw driver and drive it into his heart. I would like to take his penis and chop it into a million little pieces. I want to take a needle and fill it with HIV and inject it into him. Of course he's dead. Of course he already had AIDS but I just want that bastard to suffer because he made my daughter suffer. I HATE HIM! I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT HIM. I hate who he is. I hate who he has turned my family into. Hell I hate who he has turned **me **into. I find myself raging and angry and I don't like that about myself. I don't like it at all. I hate my daughter's pain. I wish I could suffer her pain. Jade said once, soon after Jade's rape that she would spend every day in room 10D to spare Willow from what happened to her. But there **is **no way to spare Willow from what happened to her.

"BECK," Cat said coming into the RV without knocking, "Jade we need to talk. Did you ever hear of Dr. Dinkle"

"No," Jade said, "Should I have?"

"He lives in Russia," Cat explained

"And this has to do with us how," Jade asked.

"Because," Cat said, "He's the one that could save Willow"


	11. Cure or Kill

**Jade's point of view**

I looked at Cat wide-eyed.

"Cat what do you mean," I asked

"He developed a treatment for Willow's condition. It's worked in every test subject and I really want Willow to get better. He said it will either save her or kill her"

I gasped that it could kill her. Beck whispered to me, "AIDS is killing her Jade. This treatment at least has the chance to cure her."

I hesitated for a minute and then nodded.

"Okay," I said, "But it better cure her. I will not have my daughter dead," I said fiercely.

"KK," Cat said, "Well go ahead and pack"

"WHAT!"

"We leave tonight. I have tickets for an 8 o'clock flight."

**Dr. Dinkle's point of view**

Well I am meeting a new patient today. She's just a little girl and it makes me sad that she will have to go through all of this. But it might cure her. Then again it might kill her. The thing is it might cure her. I don't know. I want it to cure her of course but if she dies she won't be suffering. Cat, Jade, Beck, Tori, Andre, Robbie, Rex and Willow arrived promptly. I introduced myself and took Willow down the hall with her mother and father and Cat for the treatment. She was positioned and the treatment began. Immediately she cried from the pain.

**Beck's point of view**

"Honey," I said softly, "I know it hurts now. But this is going to make you better. Once you get better it will all be worth it"

I could see Jade was crying too. It was worse then when she was hurting. That doesn't surprise me of course. This is our daughter we're talking about. I wanted to cry too. I never understood how people could feel right inflicting pain onto other people. It didn't make sense to me at all. Nothing about that made sense to me now. I just pray for Willow's recovery.


	12. I Will Not Accept Harsh Fate

**Beck's point of view**

I watched as Jade was trying sleep. She tossed and turned and could not stay asleep. I had only seen her this upset a few times. This time with Willow's treatment really made Jade depressed and worried but she was trying so hard to be strong.

"Jade," I said firmly, "Babe it is going to be okay."

"She was in so much pain," Jade said, "I wished I could have taken it for her"

"I wish I could too," I told her, "This hurts me horribly but we know it's what's best for her"

"What's best for her is never to have been raped in the first place," Jade said, "This is killing me. I wish I could have stopped it. I would rather have relived my own rape then having Willow go through it"

**Jade's point of view**

It's funny. Before this happened the problems I thought were so horrible were things that I look back on now and don't understand why it matters. One memory stands in my mind about the day before Willow's rape happened. That was what we were arguing about before the phone call. Beck and I had a deal. The class was going on a trip to France... well anyone at step 18 and above and I was only at step 15. Beck and I had a deal that if I were nice to Tori for 3 months I would be allowed to go on the trip. But I had a really bad day and I didn't make it.

_"Jade," Beck had said, "Do you remember our agreement"_

_I looked at Beck kind of confused._

_"Our agreement?"_

_"Yes," he said, "You promised you would be nice to Tori and you broke the deal which means that you are unfortunately not going to be able to go on the Paris trip"_

Memories stirring the dam broke and I sobbed uncontrollably. The past while since this happened had been nightmare after nightmare after nightmare. I wanted Willow to be alright. I wanted everything to be right again. I just didn't want to mess it up again.

**Tori's point of view**

I can't stop thinking about Jade and Willow and Beck and this whole situation. This is like a nightmare to forget but a nightmare that can't be forgotten. I can't sleep and I know Jade can't sleep either. I go across the hall to her room and knock lightly on the door.

"Come in Vega," Jade said

I opened the door and came in.

"Did I wake you up with my crying," Jade asked.

"No," I said, "I was crying too. Listen" I sat down by her bedside, "I know how you're feeling right now. I am as worried as you are. I know you might not believe this but I love Willow too"

Jade as much of a mess as she looked just looked at me and said, "I DO believe that Tori"

**Jade's point of view**

Vega is annoying. She is irritating. She kissed my boyfriend on the 2nd day she got to Hollywood Arts. But the thing is, none of that matter right now. Vega may be all these things but she's really a loyal friend. She loves deeply. She cares tremendously and in reality I am very blessed to have a friend like Vega in my life. No. I take it back. I am very blessed to have Tori in my life.

"Tori," I said, "Thank you"

"For what," Tori asked confused.

"For being my friend," I said, "I was always so mean to you. I really don't deserve your friendship."

**Beck's point of view**

"Jade," I told her, "Friendship and love aren't things that are earned."

"Sometimes," Jade said, "I feel like a lost little girl. I'm scared. I feel all alone"

"Well your not," I told her, "and you'll never be alone"

"Well when you all go to France I'll be alone,"

I brushed aside a tear.

"I don't think that will be happening any time soon," I said, "I mean with Willow's condition and everything else..."

I paused. What was I thinking? My thoughts were all jumbled up.

"It's going to be alright," I promised.

**Jade's point of view**

_It's going to be alright, _Beck said and I knew he was right. Everything always ended up being okay in the end. It's just that sometimes it seems to be a long road getting there. I just want Willow to be okay. I want my daughter to be better.

After my rape had happened I clung to Beck and I was actually afraid to be without him. I wouldn't cling to Willow though. I loved her. I adored her. I coddled her and at the same time I let her be a child. I didn't encourage stuff that was wrong because children grow up and I didn't want my daughter to grow up any quicker then she had to. She was my pride and joy. No she IS my pride and joy. I will not talk about her like she's dead


	13. The Room of Doom

**Jade's point of view**

A memory stirred. It was a few months before Willow's rape. OMG I can't even think about that without sobbing. I was really upset about something and I was having a really hard time dealing. Beck said something that he knew would upset me but this time I didn't react in a way that was self destructive.  
>"Jade," he said calmly, "We're going to play a game."<br>"What game," I asked him  
>"It's called LETS NOT LET ELI WHITESHELL WIN BECAUSE HE'S A *********** *********** SON OF A BITCH THAT FRANKLY SHOULD ROT IN **** FOREVER FOR WHAT HE DID TO YOU."<br>"That's a long name for a game," I said  
>"Jade," Beck told me, "It's time to face that room."<br>"I can't," I told him tears filling my eyes, "I'm scared"  
>"I know," he said, "I never told you this but... I also was raped about 3 years before we met." My jaw hit the ground.<br>"W-w-what," I asked  
>"I was terrified," he told me, "and I didn't want to go anywhere <strong>near <strong>where it happened. My parents finally made me go back. They made me so I could face my fear so I could see that it wasn't going to be bad anymore. I wasn't going to be hurt anymore. My rape was in the past"  
>"Beck," I said, "You don't exactly have the required parts to be- omigosh-"<p>

"That's right," he said, "And I hated what happened to me. But I knew they were right. I had to control this problem **not **let **it **control me."  
>"Okay," I said, "But you're still <strong>NOT ALLOWED TO DETENT ME," <strong> He smirked.  
>"Wouldn't dream of it," he said<br>"So if I win this game to I get a prize," I asked him.  
>"Yes," he said, "Control of your life back. Not letting Eli Whiteshell rule you from beyond the grave."<br>"I did go into that room remember? You made me go to drop off something"

"Yeah I remember. You did very well now it's time to face the room for real. I'll even take you out to dinner **and **I'll let you move up to winner level" I was able to face it with Beck's support. We did it together.

...

8 month passed and Willow was released. It was a day we were all waiting for and we were all glad when it came. I was relieved that she was okay thinking that the drama was finally over with. Wrong! It was a few days after we got home that we heard the news. Beck's cousin... and his little sister Callou was in an accident. His cousin escaped with cuts and bruises but Callou died on impact. To make it worse Callou and Willow were best friends.


	14. Emails From Heaven

**Willow's Point of View **

Mommy and daddy told me they need to talk to me about something. For a second I thought I was in trouble because I have a friend who sometimes gets in trouble and that's how their parents start but mommy and daddy didn't look angry. They looked sad.

**Jade's point of view**

"Sweetie," I told Willow, "There's something daddy and I have to talk to you about. Do you remember your friend Callou?"

"Uh-huh," she said excited, "When are we gonna see her again?"

I had to stop the tears from falling,

"Honey Callou was in an accident the other day," Beck said wiping a tear from his eye, "She went to heaven"

"Where's heaven," Willow asked, "We can visit her there"

I shook my head.

"Heaven is too far away to visit," I said, "It's a place everyone has to get to on their own."

"Okay," Willow said sadly, "Can we write to her?"

"It- you know what? Yes. Let's send her an email," Beck said

I sent Beck a text asking him who's going to 'answer' the email. Beck wrote back saying 'me'. We would send it to heavenlystar at aol dot com. That was the only account Willow didn't know about. Willow wrote Callou an email. A couple of days later Beck wrote back.

_Hey Willow,_

_Heaven is beautiful here and I miss you but I want you to know I'll always be an email away. Oh my mommy says she's proud of you and she loves you too and to listen to your mommy and daddy and be sure to take your medicine without fussing. She said your mommy and daddy have a surprise for you if you do. I love you. Callou  
><em>Willow was so excited.

"I got a computer letter from Callou," she told us grinning.

**Willow's point of view**

I took my medication today with no fuss just like Callou said I should. I sent Callou an email back and mommy and daddy let me stay up late to watch Cinderella. Today has been a good day.


End file.
